The Parent Trap
by Ms. McGonagall-Snape
Summary: It's not easy when you're twins, and you don't know about each other. It's hard to take in, but you'll get use it. But, it is difficult to push your parents in their rightful trap!
1. Invitations from the Minister 1

**A/N: Let's adjust their age, Severus is now older than Minerva, who is aged down to 40. Severus is 41. We'll change this at some point. Kay? Oh, and the Magic is back! :)**

**-Ms. McGonagall-Snape**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP, ALL RIGHTS GO JK.**

* * *

Minerva woke up that morning to a small patter on the window, she stood up, while wrapping an emerald bathrobe around her. Outside her window was a Ministry owl, it was easy to tell, especially with the "Property of Ministry of Magic" tag on its left-wing or maybe by the Ministry letter it's holding. She opened the window, and the owl instantly flew in. She picked up the envelope, tracing the expensive type of parchment with her fingers. Her eyebrows knitted together as she opened the envelope, and revealed the 2 separate letters.

* * *

_**Dear Professor Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**The Ministry will be setting a seminar for young witches and wizards at the age of 10 to prepare them for Hogwarts.**__**.  
**__**I would like to invite your daughter, Maria McGonagall, to be part of the very first batch of our seminar.  
This is will start on the fourth week of July and end on the second week of August.  
I need your reply by this week.**_

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Kingsley Shacklebot, Minister of Magic since 1998_**

* * *

Minerva nodded in understanding, planning to write her reply later this afternoon.

* * *

_**Minerva, **_

_** I needed to write this letter to you. I would like to warn you that Severus will also be receiving the same letter, but this time for Patricia. Although, I am not sure whether he'll let her. I know it is none of my business to tell you what to do, but you can't keep them away forever. They are twins, and they are bound to learn about each other one way or another.**_

_**Kingsley.**_

_**P.S The bird was trained not to leave until it receives a reply, and it gets impatient quickly. I suggest write as soon as possible.**_

* * *

She quickly wrote a reply, because having an owl is a handful.

* * *

_**Dear Minister Shacklebot,**_

_** I am allowing my daughter to join this seminar, I find it will be good for her and her educational needs. I take it that she would not need to bring anything, since there is no list containing the needed materials. I know she is in good hands.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of Gryffindor House, Transfiguration Mistress.**_

* * *

She read her name over and over again. Deputy Headmistress. Head of Gryffindor House. Transfiguration Mistress. After the split, Severus was the one who quit. So, she doesn't really know what happened to him and Patricia after that point. Minerva knew that Kingsley was right. It's been how many years -10? 11? Since she and Severus split up. Not only in their lives, but their children as well. And, Merlin, they had twins!

She looked at the other letter, and decided not to write a separate reply, because she knows that her first reply will show she's ready. She watched as the owl flew farther and farther away. She had to be ready...

...Ready to face the truth.


	2. Invitations from the Minister 2

**A/N: You'll meet the twins next 2 chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP, ALL RIGHT GO TO JK.**

* * *

After the split, Severus became a healer in St. Mungo's. Why a healer? Well, it still concern potions (he's pretty good at that- Hell, he was amazing at that!) and the pay is good. When Lunch came, an owl fluttered on his work desk. He huffed in annoyance as he sees the Ministry envelope clasped on the owl's beak. Snatching the letter from the owl rudely (making the owl screech at him), he sat down on his desk. His fast fingers ripping the envelope, making the two separate letters fall on the ground. He grunted, as he bent down to pick it up, he was too old for this.

* * *

_**Severus,**_

_**I am in no right to tell you what to do, **"Damn right, he doesn't" _Severus thinks.** _I know you are over protective, when it comes to Patricia._ **"_I am a father, and I am NOT over protective, I just love my Patricia to pieces!" __**Don't deny it, but you are. I also know you don't trust the Ministry, but you need to let her go. **"What?__"_

* * *

His "Professor side" came out, and he furiously flicked to the other letter. He hunched over the two pieces of parchment, like he was reading a fifth year's essay.

* * *

_**Dear Mister Severus Snape,**_

_**The Ministry will be setting a seminar for young witches and wizards at the age of 10 to prepare them for Hogwarts..  
**__**I would like to invite your daughter, Patricia Snape, to be part of the very first batch of our seminar.  
**__**This is will start on the fourth week of July and end on the second week of August.  
**__**I need your reply by this week.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebot, Minister of Magic since 1998**_

* * *

"That makes more sense..." he said to himself as he continued with the other letter.

* * *

_"Where was I? I am in no right... Blah.. blah... Over protective... Blah... blah.. Ah, here, let her go..." **Also, I would like to warn you that Minerva got the exact same letter, but of course, hers regarding Maria's attendance, I've received her response, saying she is allowing Maria. Like I said to Minerva, **__you can't keep them away forever. They are twins, and they are bound to learn about each other one way or another._**  
**

_****__Kingsley._

* * *

He grabbed a quill and a parchment, preparing to write his response. But, the words in his mind seem to not make sense. The blank parchment mocked him, and his hand and mind weren't cooperating with each other. He dropped the quill, and leaned back. His forefinger resting on top of his lips, and his chin was supported by his thumb and forearm. He needed to think.

A house elf appeared to bring him his afternoon tea, and left nudging the table, making his quill fall on the floor. He went down to pick it up, and he sees himself face to face with the family portrait of Him, Minerva, Patricia, and Maria. The twins were beaming at the camera, but Minerva and him were looking into each other's eyes. He shook his head, and shoved the picture deep down the box. He picked up his quill and himself.

* * *

**_Minister Kingsley,_**

**_I expect Patricia to be in good hands, she will be attending this seminar._**

**_Severus Snape._**

* * *

His letter was short, because what does he have to say? He just needed to say that she was going, that's it. As the bird flew, Severus knew nothing else to do, but to get back to his work...

...And wait for the truth to unfold.


End file.
